Timing is Everything
by BreannaM13
Summary: Rayna and Deacon meet for the first time at the bluebird. I Promise that the story is better than the summary ! Enjoy!


**This is my First Real attept at a FaFiction story so i would love reviews and PM's to help me in the future! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Rayna was walking out of rehearsal and her phone rang. It was her old friend from college, Natalie. "Hey" says Rayna when she answered. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bluebird for a couple drinks tonight say about 8?" Rayna waited a couple seconds to see if she had any other plans or commitments that Bucky had set her up for. "Of course that sounds great ill be there," Rayna answered and hung up the phone. She hopped into her truck and drove off.

When Rayna got to her Mansion in Belle Meade, she jumped out of her car and scurried inside. _I only have two hours to get ready_, she thought to herself. She took a quick shower and washed her hair. When she was done she went into her giant walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a strapless tank and threw them on. She quickly blew her hair dry and put on some makeup. She put on a pair of 4 inch heels and out the door she went.

She reached the Bluebird just in time to find a parking spot before they got too busy. Rayna was waiting in her car for Natalie to get there, but then to her surprise she heard her phone go off and received a text message saying " Hey, Rayna sorry I'm not going to make it tonight, but i promise i will make it up to you. Love ya," She threw her phone in her bag and thought to herself _well I guess its just me again. _Rayna stepped out of her car and walked inside.

The Bluebird was so crowded, people were shoulder to shoulder and constantly bumping into each other. Rayna finally mad her way to the bar and found an empty stool. "A Jack and coke please." She said to the bartender. "Sure thing pretty lady" The bartender said with a smile. He handed her her drink and she turned toward the stage when she heard the woman announce the next act. "Everybody please welcome to the stage Mr. Deacon Claybourne."

"Hey y'all this is a new song that i wrote and I thought i would try it out for you guys tonight' Its called I Don't Want This Night To End." His eyes scanned the audience for a reaction and there eyes locked. He sat down on the stool not breaking eye contact and began to sing.

"_Girl I know I don't know you but your pretty little eyes so blue are pulling me in like the moon on your skin.I'm so glad you trusted me to slide up on this dusty seat and let your hair down and get out of town_" as he played his guitar there eyes still on each other's. "_Got the stars coming out over my hood all i know no is it going good,"_ he sang at before he broke out into the chorus

_"You got your hands up, you're rocking in my got the radio on, you're singing every song. I'm set on cruise control. I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I 're looking so damn hot. And I don't know what road we're on, or where we've been from starrin' at you. Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end."_

Rayna was watching his every move. As the last verse rolled off his tongue. "_Gonna cuss the morning, When it comes. Cause I know that the rising sun, Ain't no good for me. Cause you'll have to make the most of every anything to make your smile, Land on my lips. And get drunk on your kiss. The clock on the dash, Says 3:35. There's plenty of gas, And the night's still alive."_

When Deacon finished his song he thanked the audience, put his guitar on its stand and walked towards Rayna. "Hey, Can i buy you a drink?" Deacon asked Rayna. "Sure," She said. As they carried on with small talk about writing and rayna recording her new album. Deacon just stopped and looked at her for a minute. "What, did i say something?," Rayna asked. "No, your just so beautiful. Why don't we get out of here? You can come back to my place and we can talk where its quiet." "Okay," Rayna blurted out before she could think about what he had just asked her.

As the reached his SUV he opened the door for her and climbed in, Deacon quickly moved his way to the drivers side and got in. "You all set?" He asked. "Yep!" She answered. Deacon Started the car and drove off.

**A Special thanks to Natbenson and Nashville1211 For pushing me and the encouragement and helping me with ideas.**


End file.
